Demons and halfdemons
by Dragonic-blast
Summary: Tenten has a secret that she doesn't want anyone to know. Will anyone figure it out? or will she tell anyone? And what is her secret? I suck a Sumaries! I believe the story is better then the summary... nothing can be more worse then this! maybe Nejiten
1. A demon?

**New story! about Tenten of course! I will make it nejiten later... I think... don't know yet, anyway! I may have some spelling or gramatic errors, but what can I say? I'm not born with English. Well enjoy the first chapter!**

Normal text

"Speaking"

_thoughts or Flashbacks_

* * *

"A demon?" I stuttered. I tried my best to behave like normal even if my heart was beating like crazy inside of me.

"Yes, Tenten, a demon." Tsunade, Konoha's hokage, the boss, said and gave me a serious look. I gulped. _Does she know about me? But... how could she?... I mean, I haven't done anything "special". _I thought.

"No offence, but are you sure? I mean, a demon can't just pass by unmarked." My teammate, Neji Hyuuga, said and got Tsunade's eyes on him instead.

"Neji, you forget that the kind of demon we're talking about here, isn't a demon like the Kyuubi. It's a demon who looks like any human, but isn't. They control ancient, powerful black magic. They can turn themselves into which animal they want and send powerful blasts without doing any handsigns at all." Tsunade said with a sharp voice. Neji just nodded as a sign of understanding.  
I looked over to my other teammate, Rock Lee, who had been all quiet since we got here, and that was quite, no really strange! He sat on a chair by Tsunade's desk and seemed to be thinking really hard about what Tsunade just said. Then he opened his mouth and asked:

" Then, if the demon looks like any human... how should we then know that he's a demon?" Both me and Neji got surprised. Lee isn't always the one who asks the good questions... he's usually the one who asks the dumb ones.

"There's one sign you can mark a demon on: He's got violet eyes." I could hear on Tsunade's voice that she was as surprised as me and Neji over Lee's good question.

"So a demon can't be a female?" A new question, but this time it was from Neji.

"Of course! The demon can be a man or a woman." Tsunade answered with a voice who told Neji it was a matter that everyone should know.

"But if you don't know if it's a man or a woman how do you then know there actually is a demon in the village?" I asked carefully. Once again I got Tsunade's eyes on me. For all you out there who doesn't know what it's like to get Tsunade's eyes on you, can I tell you that it's creepy! It's like she sees right trough you, sees your deepest, darkest secrets. _Hopefully she can't... or else... well, I wouldn't live much longer then._ I thought and shivered, when I thought about what my fate should be. _Okay, Tenten, calm down! You start to sound like Neji! _I thought and mentally smacked myself to punish me for starting to sound like Neji.

"Good question, Tenten. I and the elders in the clans have started to sense another kind of 'chakara 'that doesn't belong to us... but Demons need to collect their 'chakara' before they attack. What was it called again?" Tsunade answered and asked on the same time.

"Mezraez" I blurt out without thinking about the consequences. Neji and Lee got a surprised look on their face, I have to say I got surprised too, but most over my stupidity

Unfortunately, Tsunade didn't show any sign of surprise. Instead she got an expression of suspect. "You're right. It's called Mezraez. How did you know that by the way?" Tsunade's eyes narrowed meanwhile she asked the question.  
_Nice one Tenten! If she didn't have any clue before, then she definitely does now! _I thought hysterically meanwhile I mentally smacked myself...again!

"Tenten. I'm waiting for an answer here." Tsunade said with a sharper voice. I decided that it was best to say something... but what?!

" Umm... you see..." I began without knowing what to say.

"Yes?" Tsunade asked and gave me a look who told me to go on. Suddenly I heard myself say with a cheeky tone:

"So I know that it's called Mezraez. so what? That's not illegal, right?!" Tsunade's, Neji's and Lee's mouths flew wide open of surprise. You probably think that wasn't anything, right? Well, in my whole life I always acted nice and kindly to Tsunade. She was my idol! I wanted to be like her in every way! I had never ever been cheeky to her!  
But what can you do when a person inside of you, that you tried to hide in your whole life, takes control over you. Nothing, you can't do anything!

* * *

**I know, I know, the first chapter was reallly short!... And maybe a little boring... -_- BUT! What is Tenten's deepest darkest secret? Will I let you know that? AND MOST IMPORTANT: WHY AM I ASKING YOU THIS?!?!?!?! OHHHHH!!! **


	2. Sobs

**New chapter! It may be spelling and gramatic errors in this one too, but I hope you'll understnad what I mean. ****Enjoy!**

Normal text

"Speaking"

_Flashbacks and thoughts_

It was evening. I was in my room cleaning up the mess of clothes, weapons and unnecessary junk. I couldn't sleep. When I tried to, I got reminded of the thing happened earlier today. After saying that stuff to Tsunade I quickly, without saying anything, backed out from the room and the building and then I ran the fastest I could straight home.  
_Neji probably thinks I'm an idiot. _I caught myself thinking.

"TENTEN! STOP DOING THAT! WHO CARES WHAT NEJI THINKS?!?!?!?!" I screamed out loud as a punishment of wondering what Neji thought of me... I had been doing that a lot lately.

"Thinks about what?" Neji said when he climbed in through my window, making me jump of surprisement.

"...What are you doing here?!" I asked, tried to hide that fact that I was embarrassed to death, but a small blush was able to creep up on my face. Neji was silent for a while until he answered:

"I came to check if you were anxious, after the thing happened earlier today." _Well, my heart is beating tremendously. _I thought. _But then again, it hasn't anything to do with what I said to Tsunade today. No, my heart is beating fast because of Neji, who always seemed to have that effect on my heart_.  
Neji seemed to be a little troubled when he said.  
"Umm... Did I wake you up? You seem to be a little bit absent.

_Oh my God!_

I realized I had been stared at him with my mouth wide open. "anxious...eh..."

I took a deep breath and started over:

"Anxious? No, I'm not anxious. Should I be?" A big smirk formed on the young Hyuuga's face.

"Not when I'm around." I giggled.

"Huh? What?" Neji seemed to be a little confused of what caused my giggle but he still had that small smirk on his face. Then I started to laugh. The look on Neji's face told me he thought I was completely insane.

"Not when I around" I imitated with a rough voice.

"Can't you..." I laughed again.

"Can't you strain your muscles and call me cutie too?"

"What about sweetie, or darling or... or my princess?" Neji joked.

"Princess Tenten? I don't think so!" Neji smirked. I wiped my face in my t-shirt. My heart stopped beating. _Oh no! _I was standing here talking to Neji... dressed in an old t-shirt and a pair of panties. And only that!!! I felt a blush creep up on my face. The t-shirt I wore was certainly long, as long as some dresses actually - some very short dresses.

I pulled fast out a drawer and took out a pair of jeans. Should I go to the bathroom and put them on there or should I put them on immediately?

"It's a little bit cold here. I will just..." I took on the pants and felt very embarrassed. _Why does it feel so embarrassing to take on __more__ clothes in front of a guy? _I throw a fast look at Neji. He wasn't even watching. He was busy with an inspection of my weapons who was on my desk.  
I could actually feel myself take a little offence. It wasn't that I wanted him to stare at me. But it had been nice if he actually had noticed that I stood here half naked. That just strengthens my feeling that he just saw me as a sister and didn't think at romance at all.

"Well, if you're not anxious, I guess I should leave then." Neji said a little hesitating. I just nodded. I suddenly felt that I wanted to be alone and think things over a bit. Without a word, Neji just leaved in a flash of light. And I was lonely left behind... Like always.  
I slowly putted my pajamas on and decided to go to bed even if I weren't tired at all. I crept down under the covers and closed my eyes. Like every night waiting for the endless darkness who would give me a strange dream-flashbacks of memories that had been forgotten since long.

Sobs? Yes, it was sobs... lonely, inconsolable sobs... I couldn't see the owner of them still. I could only hear the sobs.  
I slowly began to follow them. After a while of walking I could see something that looked like a dot. Soon the dot turned into a small person. And now when I stood right in front of the person, I could see that it was a small girl that I guessed was around six years old.

She was hunched up with her head in her hands and she was crying like there was no end... _Poor girl..._Then she looked up at me.  
She was red-eyed after what seemed like a long cry... And her eyes themselves... they told me about all her pain, sorrow and despair... Suddenly she reached out a shaking hand to me.  
It was such a helpless gesture that evens the most cold hearted person couldn't reject. Without any doubt I took her hand. But as fast as our hands touched... I knew who she was. She was me... me, ten years ago. All the pain I once felt came over me again with no holding back. And I could remember the reason of the tears... I could remember everything...

_I were in the forest...It was late. The sun had been setting a long time ago. The wolves were howling. But I couldn't hear them... And if I could I doubt I would even care. Because all I could hear right now was my sobs and my father's words ringing in my ears..._

_"You're useless! Why can't you do anything right?!" My father shouted at me. The whole week had my parents desperately tried to find my "talent" like they called it. It had been everything from cooking to cleaning. But I hadn't really been, what can you say? So good at it. Today we had been trying one last thing, dusting. It ended whit me having an expensive vase broken. And I guess that was it for my father... I just couldn't do anything right... In lack of anything to say I looked over to my mother who was cleaning up the shards of the vase.  
My mother who must have noticed me looking at her, glared at me and said with a cold voice:_

_"I totally agree with your father. We have tried everything! But you're, like he said, useless!" I snatched at that... and I could feel a tear rolling down my face. But my father wasn't done yet..._

_"I'm going to tell you something I have been wishing to tell you for a long time now... When your mother was about to born, I prayed that it would be a boy... and then when the nurses came out a congratulated me to girl... I knew I would never love you... You were a mistake from the beginning! And I have never ever loved you... and I never will!" I felt something break inside of me... and the pain was indescribable. But it was gone as fast as it came... all I could feel now was hatred... hatred to the persons who gave me life! _

_"You monster...!" Now it was my father's turn to snatch. His eyes narrowed and I knew the hatred to me was as big as mine to him. _

_"How dare you..." Then! I suddenly lied on the floor and on my left cheek was a red mark... My father just slapped me! _

_"Get out! I don't want see you ever again! And don't you dare come back!" He took a deep breath before he goes on: _

_" You're not my daughter anymore!" If my heart wasn't broken before, I bet it broke now! Without a word I ran out from the house I once called "home" I didn't know where to go... I just ran_

_and ran..._

_and ran.._

_to get as far as possible from my former "home"..._

**WOW! I'm actually finished! YAY! Please review! I'll be soooooo happy**


	3. A Demon slayer!

**Wow! A new chapter! Like all of the other chapters may this one have spelling or gramatic errors, but...yeah, live with it!XD Anyway... enjoy!**

**Demon and halfdemons **

**Chapter 3 **

Normal text

"Speaking"

_thoughts or flashbacks_

The next morning was horrible. I was in a really bad mood. And it was all thanks to the flashback last night. The flashbacks are quite familiar to dreams... or nightmares if you wish. If you have a dream you know when you wake up and you have this weird feeling, that you had a dream, you can even remember some details from it. But if you had a nightmare, you wake up when the nightmare is most terrible, you may even scream. But the different between nightmares and flashbacks is that, if the flashback is terrible, dangerous or even sad, you don't wake up.  
I mean, in a nightmare you come to a point where you wake up even if the nightmare isn't finished. But it isn't like that in flashbacks. After the flashback is finished you just continue to sleep. But then it depends on if the flashback was happy, dangerous or sad.  
If the flashback was happy you'll have a peaceful sleep, but if the flashback wasn't so happy, you'll have a somehow restless sleep. But it's different of course, if you don't get your flashbacks when you're about to sleep, like me.

I took a look at the clock on my bedside table. 05.23 am. I sighed and decided it was best to go up. I had trainings with Neji six o' clock sharp. And fear if I weren't there then. I forced myself to go up but to take a shower was impossible. So I putted on the clothes I usually wore, took a banana as breakfast and finally left for training.

When I arrived no one except Neji was there. He was always the first one there. Sometimes I wondered if he lived here. He gave me a short nod as a hi before saying:

"You look horrible." I snorted.

"Thanks for the information Mr. Observant. Can we start training now?" Neji ignored the sarcasm in my voice and answered:

"You're not training today." I raised an eyebrow.

" And may I know why?" I asked with an exaggerated gentle voice. Now it was Neji's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Tsunade wants to see you" He answered. I sighed. I would have known that Tsunade wouldn't just forget about it.

"Well, see you later then." Neji's face stayed emotionless. I didn't have time to wait for an answer, even if I doubt I would get any so I just left.

When I entered the Hokage's building I was met by a smile from Tsunade's assistant, Shizune. "Tsunade wanted to see me" I told her shortly.

"It's only to go in. You know which door it is, don't you?" I nodded and thanked her.

When I got in was Tsunade hide behind a tall heap of paper. I hawked. Tsunade's head was visible over the heap.

"Ah… Tenten! Take your seat, please." I gave her a small smile a sat down on a chair in front of her desk.

"You wanted to see me" I said as I watched Tsunade try to push the heap of paper away.

"Yes, I did" She answered meanwhile she sat down on the chair by her desk.

"And?..." I asked.

"And I wanted to give you the rest of the information about demons, you missed yesterday." I nodded.

"I'm listening" I tried my best, but my voice broke when I said that.

"Good, because what I'm going to tell you now is important." I nodded. It was turning into a habit, to nod every once in a while.

"You already know about the demons, right? Well, there's more. There is something called half demons too." My heart froze_. Does she really know_?

"A half demon is not as powerful as a "real" demon. A half demon can't turn himself into which animal they want to or send as powerful blasts or strikes as a "real" demon. I nodded and once again I said something stupid in front of Tsunade:

"I know."

I realized my mistake_. Damn Tenten! What's wrong with ya_?! Tsunade's eyes narrowed.

"You do?" "Umm...yeah because... Neji told me! Yes, Neji told me yesterday_!" My ladies and gentlemen, Tenten had a good explanation for once! An applause_?

And best of all: Tsunade believed me!

"Oh... very well then... But Tenten..." I gave Tsunade a confused look.

"Yes?" Tsunade looked at me for a while before she said:

"Ever since this stuff with demons came up, you have been acting very strange. Is there something bothering you?" Not only my heart but my whole body froze at this. I couldn't say anything. Apparently Tsunade didn't expect me to say anything because she just continued:

"Are you afraid_?" That's actually a good question. AM. I. AFRAID?... YES! But not for the demons, I can handle them. But for- wait a minute! That would be an excellent excuse! Go Tenten! _

"Actually...I'm afraid..." Even I got a little surprised by my act. It was so pitiable and real. _I must be talented in acting! _Tsunade nodded of understanding before she said:

"I understand, Tenten. Demons are strong and dangerous creatures." I nodded for, who knows, the 60th time, maybe? Then I suddenly felt a strong urge to ask the question I had been wondering about for a while now:

"How do you know so much about demons, Tsunade?" A smile took form on Tsunade's face.

"It may be hard to believe, but I have also been young, like you once in time..." She smiled at old memories. I looked at her, it wasn't hard to believe her being young at all. Her famine face hadn't any wrinkles and I couldn't see any signs of grey hair. I got disturbed from my thoughts by Tsunade who continued:

"... And when I was young I was a demon slayer..."

I was ready to drop. Everything was turning against me now. In front of me was a passionate demon slayer who could easily kill me.

"You were a, what?!" My voice hadn't any strength anymore, it was almost like a whisper... but Tsunade heard.

"Hard to believe, isn't it_?" No it's kind of ironic, actually. Of course my life could get worse_! Tsunade didn't seem to notice the great respect I suddenly started to have against her, she just continued:

"I even killed a demon_..." Okay, I'm not afraid anymore... I'm HORROR-STRUCK_!!!

Suddenly I got a very strange feeling...you know, the feeling you get when you're sure you have forgotten something, but you can't remember what. And as suddenly as I got the feeling I also got a strong headache. I felt as if my head was about to explode!

"Tenten! Are you okay?!" I could hear Tsunade ask... again... and again and again... Her voice rang in my ear until everything turned black.

**YES!!! FINALLY DONE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT'S BETTER? - I KNOW EXACTELY HOW THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE AND TURN OUT!!!! BUT... It may be a while before the next chapter will be out... because I'm in a video contest on youtube... so I got to handle that first... but after that!!! ****^^ Please Review!**


	4. Flashback!

**New chapter every1! I hope you'll like it!**

Demons and half demons

Chapter 4

Normal text

"Speaking"

_thoughts or flashbacks_

_**thoughts in flashbacks**_

I was there yet again... there, in the darkness with the smaller version of me. But this time some things were a little different from the last time I was here. This time she-I... you get it... didn't cry. She just sat there, looking out at something I couldn't see. Which I found a little strange, we're actually the same person if you understand what I mean.  
And another thing that was different: I sat next to her. She didn't seem to mind though... I didn't either. It wasn't that the silence between us was awkward, it was actually the opposite, quite nice but I still wanted to tell or ask her something. But I didn't know what.

Suddenly I felt her take my hand and she turned her head to face me and then she... smiled! The smile she gave me... I can't describe it. It was so... real! You don't get that kind of smile every day, I can tell you that for sure. No, that smile she gave you'll only get once in a lifetime. It was full of happiness, love and a lot of feelings I can't describe! And as she smiled at me I got reminded of that day many years ago...

_The sun shined through the window and woke me up... __**Wait a minute... a window? Something's not right here... I know I weren't really attentive yesterday... but I'm pretty sure I slept outside. **_

_I lied on a"bed" that contained a thin madras and a pillow. The room I was in wasn't very big but it was at least twenty beds like mine in it. On the floor was a dirty mat and on the wall was a broken mirror but that was also the only things I could see.  
It was too poor to be an inn but also too rich to be an orphanage. I stood up and began to go around and inspect the room.  
Then the door opened and in came a boy with long blonde curly hair. He seemed to be around 16 years old. __**He's kinda cute!**_

" _Oh, you're awake!" He said and gave me a smile. I didn't know what to say or if I even should say something. Luckily he didn't seem to expect me to say something, he just continued:_

"_I'm Thiazzi, and you are?" I gave him a trying smile and answered: _

"_I'm Tenten... where am I?" He gave me a confused look. But it soon disappeared with a big smile._

"_I almost forgot, you're new here. You must have been pretty scared when you woke up and didn't have any clue where you were." I raised an eye brown at "new here" and asked: _

"_What do you mean by new here? I haven't joined anything... have I?" Thiazzi gave me an excusing look._

"_I only mean that you never have been here before, nothing else, okay?" I gave him a smile._

"_Sorry. I guess I really haven't recovered from the shock yet..." __**I guess I haven't recovered from the shock yet?! That sounded pathetic! He must think I'm such a snob!**_

_Thiazzi didn't answer me. Instead he said: _

"_Follow me, you have to meet the others." I didn't get any time to ask who the others were because he got out fast and I had to follow him. __Thiazzi ran downstairs and I followed him._

_When I got down I had to stop. It was a huge room. Beside the stair was a bar and the rest of the area was filled with small tree table with small stools. And there was guys in Thiazzi's age everywhere. Some of them were playing cards by the tables, some of them sat by the bar and talked and some of them were eating. Except for the woman who was pouring in the bar so was I the only girl there. Luckily the most of them didn't seem to care about me being there. _

_Thiazzi came forward to me and said: _

"_Pretty cool, huh?" I couldn't answer. I was too busy with looking around at everything. _

"_What is this place?" I was finally able to say. Thiazzi was quiet for a while before answering._

"_Well, it's kind of a place where guys in my age composes and..." Then it fit me. I knew what they were._

"_You're thieves, aren't you?" Thiazzi seemed relieved that I realized myself._

"_Yeah we are." I nodded._

"_So this is kind of your guild or something?" He seemed to think about it for a while before he answered: _

"_Yeah I guess you could call it that." Then he seemed a little worried for a while. _

"_You haven't something against thieves, have you?" I gave him a bright smile._

"_No, not at all, it's actually the first time I meet a thief." I reveled. Thiazzi gave me a doubtful look and said:_

"_You're kidding!" I gave him a confused look._

"_No, it's true. You're the first thief I ever met." He gave me a smirk._

"_What an honor." I laughed. _

_But then I realized something he hadn't told me about yet. _

"_Hey, Thiazzi. What am I doing here in the first place?" now it was his turn to give me a confused look._

"_You don't remember?" I gulped. _

"_What is it that I don't remember, that I should remember?"__**What the heck's wrong with ya, Tenten! Stop babbling like an idiot! **__I had to be my lucky day, today. So Thiazzi just laughed. But then he became serious._

"_So you don't remember, huh. Well, it's a weird story actually. But he swore that it was true." I raised an eyebrow._

"_Who?"_

Thiazzi's answer was short: 

"_The guy who found ya." he didn't seem to continue, but I wouldn't let this pass by. He will tell me! _

"_Where did he find me then?" Thiazzi sighed._

"_You're not gonna believe me, I don't know if I believe it myself." I shrugged._

"_Try." He gave me a tired look._

"_Well, then... Kiris, the one who found you, was running from some gourds. Then he said that you were going against him with a completely blank know, like you hadn't any pupil. Then he said that you said that you were tired and then you fell to the ground. And then he took you here." _

_I stayed quiet. Thiazzi sighed and said:_

"_Told ya, you wouldn't believe me." I closed my eyes for a while. __**This can't be true... can it? I mean I slept the whole time. I don't remember me saying anything... less walking! **__I opened my eyes again. _

"_Where is this Kiris now?" Thiazzi answered carefully:_

"_He's out… working..." Thiazzi was still afraid that I would have something against thieves. Then my stomach growled. _

"_Umm... you don't have any food left, do you?" Thiazzi laughed._

_At the same time, not so far away. Was a man with a very long, black hair, walking through the streets of the village. _

"_It's been a while... Tenten." _

_**Wow! I'm quite proud of this chapter! Please review! Oh and this is just part 1 of Tenten's flashback this time. **__**The next part will come in the next chapter!**_


	5. Part two of the flashback

**5th chapter!!! YAY!!! =D I never thought I would come this far with this story. I want to thank all my reviews', you're the only reason that I actually continues with this thing. Anyway... in this chapter I will continue with Tenten's flashback. I think I'm going to end it in this chapter too... we'll see. ****Well, enjoy!**

Demon and half demons

Chapter 5

Normal text

"Speaking"

_Thoughts or flashbacks_

_**Thoughts in flashbacks**_

_The man's P.O.V._

_I didn't have any clue at all why I was here, in this small village, with __humans__. But I knew I had to follow her and protect her if it was necessary.  
I had been watching her when she had met that boy who took her to some house. But I decided that she could stay there, at least for a while. I counted on that he wouldn't let anything happen to her... If he did... he would pay! I swung to the left between two houses, without knowing where to go._

_Then I heard someone try to sneak, as quiet and as fast as possible after me. __**Someone's following me... **__I swung again, but this time to the right, only to get a view of them... I sighed... It was three boys. I recognized two of them; they had collided with me earlier. But the last one was behind the other two, so I couldn't see him. I walked a little further before I stopped and said: _

"_Stop hiding. Come here." They were hiding behind a corner and snatched when I talked to them. _

"_Ahhhh!!! The demon has seen us!!!" said... or shouted the first one. _

"_He's going to kill us!!!" shouted the second boy. __**What?! How do they kno- **__I was interrupted in my thoughts... because I saw the third boy... who wasn't a boy... it was a girl, and not any girl. It was her! She were there staring at me from the corner._

"_Ten-" I began, but..._

"_Ahhhh! The demon's after us!!!"_

"_Help!!!" The two boys shouted, took her with them, and ran!_

"_...Tenten...?" I said confused._

_Tenten's P.O.V. _

"_It's true! A black haired demon!" Shouted Thiazzi to the others. We were back from the showing of the village, who Thiazzi had been insisting to do. It all ended up with spying on a man. _

"_What?! You're lying!" A guy I didn't know who was shouted._

"_No, Tenten saw him too!" Thiazzi answered._

"_Tenten, It was a demon wasn't it?!" Thiazzi asked me. I didn't really know what to answer._

"_Ehh... A demon? What are you saying?" Thiazzi got a shocked look on his face before shouting at me:_

"_What? You mean you didn't see it?!" Kiris, the guy who had found me, had also been with us when Thiazzi showed me the village. So he had also seen the man. He gave me same look as Thiazzi gave me a shouted:_

"_You mean, you can't see the difference between humans and demons?!" Everyone was looking at me as if I was completely crazy. It felt a little uncomfortable._

"_Umm..." I began but got interrupted by a guy I didn't know._

"_They can kill with their look!" I decided to tell them the truth:_

"_...I never knew demons actually excised." Thiazzi gave me a doubtful look before he begun to explain:_

"_Demons are powerful beings. You recognize them on their purple eyes. They use black magic to cast spells and stuff. The demons and the clerics have always been in war with each other." Kiris nodded and continued._

"_The clerics wants to kill all the demons so they can persuade people to follow their God's will. They also want to kill them because they think they're the beings of the dark." I slowly began to understand._

"_So... the demons have never actually done anything wrong?" Thiazzi laughed bitterly._

"_Well, I don't praise them exactly. They often burn houses to ashes, only for fun!" _

_Kiris's look darkened and said:_

"_He's right. A demon burned up my home without any reason. That leaved my parents with no other choice but to leave me on the streets." Kiris took my shoulders and shakes me. _

" _If it wasn't for them ,I shouldn't be here! I shouldn't be poor and I shouldn't need to steal to get money!" _

_I felt for him, I really did. After all, I knew how it was to be without parents. _

"_That must have been hard for you! I-" I got interrupted by Kiris._

"_I didn't tell you this only so you would feel sorry for me! I told you it because you would understand that demons are dangerous and evil creatures!" I didn't know what to say like usual. Kiris let go of my shoulders and sat down on a stool nearby. Thiazzi nodded and said:_

" _You have to be careful! If you see that black-haired man, then run! Okay? __**Wow, they really care about me! No one have ever done that before!**_

"_Okay."_

_I closed the door to the bedroom. After our discussion downstairs had everyone slowly been returning to their business and I had said I was tired and wanted to go to sleep. I lied down on my bed and sighed. __**That man really didn't look that mean. And what was it he was about to say when they hauled me away?  
**__I sighed again. The questions were spinning in my head. __**A black-haired demon... Didn't seem that mean... **__I didn't really remember what he looked like, everything happened so fast. __**He gave a kind of, grand impression... He had a really long hair and he had purple eyes... Exactly like a demon... **_

_I wasn't able to wonder anymore. My eyes fell again and suddenly I was asleep._

_I was walking through the streets of the small village. _

_When I woke up this morning were the most of the guys gone somewhere, even Thiazzi and Kiris. The woman in the bar told me they were out for some stealing. I thanked her and told her to tell Thiazzi that I was taking a walk if they would come back. She promised she would. _

"_What's that about?" I said out loud when I saw a big crowd on the market place. I stopped walking and was about to go nearer to watch when a hand grabbed my wrist a pulled me back._

"_What?!" I screamed of suprisement. Luckily it was only Thiazzi. I panted. _

"_THIAZZI! DON'T SCARE M-" Thiazzi put a hand on my mouth to hush me. _

"_Keep Quiet! If you don't want the guards to notice us"._

_He told me quietly and took his hand away from my mouth. I nodded before I asked:_

" _What's going on? Why are there so many guards?" I looked out at the crowd from the corner, where we were hiding._

"_Isn't that obvious?" I turned my head and looked at him instead, very confused._

"_They want to capture the demon of course." My mouth flew open. __**What?! **_

"_Many people have seen him. Even some guys from our guild. Plus that the main guard want to show himself tough." _

_Suddenly I got a feeling I had never got before. It was like getting a cold shower, then a warm one and then a cold one again. Suddenly that feeling was gone and it was replaced by a strong headache. And along with that I could see some images... first it was a half face where I could see a smile... then a hand who stroke someone's brown hair. The picture with the hand enlarged and I could see that, that someone was...me! It was a black shadow who stroke my hair when I cried..._

_And then, like nothing had happened everything was gone. The hand, the shadow, the headache... everything was gone. But I felt strangely exhausted. I fell to the ground. _

"_TENTEN! What's wrong?!" Thiazzi screamed all disconsolate. He had obviously, totally forgot about the guards. _

"_Are you hurt? Where does it hurt? Should I get the others?" He babbled on. __**He talks way too much! **__Then it was like someone else took over me, replaced me and said:_

"_You're getting on my nerves!" Thiazzi snatched._

"_W-what?" Then, as the headache, it was gone as fast as it came. And I understood, to my disconsolate what I just said. __**What was that TenTen?! He has been all nice to you and then you show your gratitude like that?! **_

"_Umm... Who said something?... There's something I have to do, bye!" I ran away fast but I was able to hear Thiazzi scream:_

"_Wait Tenten! It's teeming with guards out there and they're after you too! Where are you going?!"_

_I ran fast and far. __**I don't remember much of this shadow… but I remember it owned a warm and friendly hand… **__Then I suddenly saw __his __face clear for the first time. He had an oval face, purple eyes, earrings formed like half moons and a long black hair. __**And now all I have to do is to find him…**_

**Yeah I know... It isn't done yet...--_-- I'm sorry but It would be too long if I should have finished it this time. But I promise the next chapter will be out soon. Oh and a thing I forgot to metion last time... Tenten's ten years here. Well, I guess that's it then... see ya! **


	6. Final part of the flashback!

**Wow! Finally done! I'm sorry for the long wait. But don't blame everything on me! My computer got a virus error and we had to fix it. AND I'm not sure if it happened for anyone else them me, but for some days I couldn't login on this site... it was some electronic glitch or what they said... --__--" **

**ANYWAY... ENJOY!!!**

Demon and halfdemons: Chapter 6

Normal text

"Speaking"

_Thoughts or flashbacks_

_**Thoughts in flashbacks**_

The demon's P.O.V.

_I was sitting on the roof of a house. It was strangly quiet and calm everywhere. I didn't mind at all, I like it when it's quiet. You think better then. And right now, it was needed. _

_I had seen __her__ but it hadn't been like I thought it would be when she would see me. I thought she would hug me or something. But she just stared and didn't tell the two guys she was with, that she knew me. She just let them drag away with them. __**I haven't changed so much... have I? **__I didn't know. Sure, it was some years since we last saw each other.  
Five years to be exact... She was five years old then, and I was fourteen. Now I'm nineteen and she's probably ten. Could she has forget about me... over five years? It was a small possibility... but not impossibility either. __**Maybe our parents have something to do with this... **__That thought wasn't that unbelievable, they always tried to ruin my life... And by the look of __her__ position, the hadn't been really kind to her either._

"_This is frustrating..." I said out loud. And that was the whole truth. I didn't know what to do at all. All the questions were driving me insane. Should I stay here or should I go and find her? Did she remember me or did she not? I had no answers to none of them. And __that__ was frustrating! _

"_There you are!!!" A voice suddenly was heard from behind. And it sounded like __her__! I turned around slowly like I was afraid I would scare her away if I moved to quick. It didn't only sound like her, it looked like her too... It was her! Her eyes sparkled and with a big smile on her face when she said: _

"_I found you!"_

Tenten's P.O.V.

_I had found him. He was on a roof of a house. He really seemed surprised to see me... but I think I could catch some other feeling in his eyes too... but it disappeared too fast to be he seemed to compose himself and return to his sharp and nonchalant self. _

"_Aren't you afraid of me? I'm a demon, remember?" He asked simply. It wasn't a hard question to answer at all. Meanwhile I had been searching for him, I had been wondering why I cared so much about him. Why I wasn't afraid of him like all the others were. I hadn't really got some answer on that, but somehow I knew he wouldn't hurt me. _

"_Why should I be afraid of you? You're not going to do me anything." I said and gave him a bright smile. The demon seemed shocked by the answer he got. __**He probably isn't used to people who tell him that they're not afraid of him.**__ I thought and felt a little pity for him. I snapped out of my thoughts when the demon slowly asked. _

"_But… what do you want?" I was quiet and thought for a while. Then I remembered why I actually was here. He was in danger! __**How could I have forgotten about that?! **_

"_Why didn't you leave the village?! The people around here want to kill you! The guards and the clerics are already searching for you!" And as a signal, someone shouted from behind:_

"_There he is! The demon is over there!" _

_I could feel the fear overcome me. The guards came running towards us. It wasn't only two or three; no it was at least thirty men. Who would think a small village like this could collect a army who was this big? Not me. _

"_Demon! Feel our God's power!" I could hear a guard shout. Some seconds later the guards had surrounded us. Then the guards who were right in front of us moved and some clerics were visible. __**On no! **__The demons eyes narrowed for a moment until… _

" _You've got to be kidding me! Should these __weak__ clerics be able to kill me? Hah! And as fast as he had said that, he disappeared into thin air. This created a big uproar in the troop of the guards. _

"_The demon is vanished! Where did he go?!" They shouted, all disconsolate. Then he arrived in a flash of light right in front of me. And in the same moment the ground opened. The guards shouted in terror. More than half of the guards managed to fall into the abyss before the ground closed again. Everything went quiet… terrifying quiet. _

"_How… could this happen…? One guard said scared. I wasn't able to say anything I just stared at the demon. For the first time I actually understood how dangerous he actually was. The demon didn't seem to notice me; he just stared at the guards who survived. They gulped.  
The guard who seemed to be the leader turned around to face the other guards and said: _

"_You… don't have to be afraid! Our God will protect us!" Then he ran up to the clerics and said. _

"_Clerics. Cover us." This wouldn't end well. __**What am I going to do if this continues? **__A big crowd had composed around us and now they were doing revolt. _

"_Hey, The demon has a small girl with him!" One man shouted. And then another: _

"_You can't attack! You'll hurt the girl!" The leader was obviously annoyed by this and shouted back: _

" _Don't worry it's just a girl from the thief's guild! We can take advantage of the occasion and get rid of her too!" Then he turned around and said: _

"_Clerics, prepare for attack!" The clerics took a step forward. _

_The demon's look darkened and said: _

"_I don't think you understand your position here" And then without any magical words or something, he produced something who looked like a black round ball. _

"_Concentrate! Concentrate and attack!" One of the clerics shouted. I couldn't help but admire him. They had a highly dangerous demon in front of them, and they had to act fearless in front of the people. If the clerics would show any kind of fear, the people would realize how hopeless their situation was and begin to panic. _

_I got lead back to the reality by a strong light who surrounded the clerics… and it moved closer and closer to us! __**This is bad! In some seconds the demon and I will be history! I have to get him out of here! **_

"_Stand down… Eclipse!" I didn't realize what I just said… but the demon did! __**She… she remembered my name… It's dangerous but… **_

"_As you wish" Eclipse said and once again he left into thin air. _

"_Eh? Huh?" __**What just happened? **__Now the light was only some meters away. This was bad! _

"_Aaaaahhh! I told him to step down but he could have taken me with him!!! _

_Then! I got the cold and warm showers and the strong headache again. But now it was like someone or something else took control over me, made me do something I didn't know I could do. She, he or it made me shout: _

"_Scream of the soul!" I had absolutely no idea why I shouted that, all I knew was that it would help me somehow. And it did!_

_Out of nowhere, a huge light blue dragon appeared. He took the clerics strike for me, He screamed when it hit him but he didn't die. Instead he just turned to the clerics with a dangerous look in his eyes. And then he attacked.  
The attack did not only hit the clerics, it also hit many of the houses nearby. Stone, tree and even humans flew. Even I was thrown into the air. The next thing I knew was that I got hit by something in the head and everything went black. _

Eclipse's P.O.V.

"_Tenten! Tenten!!" I shouted out. I was searching for her among the devastation that the dragon had produced. But I couldn't blame the dragon, it was Tenten who produced him!... But I don't think she was aware of that. __**Have I made a mistake?... But… her magical powers?... **__Suddenly I heard a boulder move away. I turned around just to see __her__ crawl out. With great pains she sat up and leaned against the rock. _

"_I thought I already was dead…" She said out loud. _

_I walked forward to her and reached out my hand to her. _

"_Are you alright?" She looked up at me. But I don't think she saw me. _

"_Who… who are you?" I think she got dazzled by the sun because she put her arm over her eyes as if. _

"_Tenten…" And then she probably saw me, because her eyes went wide… until a bright smile took form in her face._

"_Ecilpse." __**How could I forget Ecilpse?... My own brother… **__Tenten thought. I couldn't help but smile when she said my name. She had finally remembered everything. _

"_You remember." She didn't answer she just gave me a small smile. It was enough, sometimes acts' better than words. _

"_Shall we go?" I asked, still with me hand reaching for her. __**Eclipse will always be by my side**__ Tenten thought with a smile before she answered and let him help her up. _

"_Yeah. Let's go."_

**YAY! FINALLY THE LONG FLASHBACK IS OVER!!!! Oh and now when I'm at it I have to admit one thing... I didn't come up with everything by myself... I got some help from Demon Diary. (An awesome manga) So I send a big thank to it. But next time my fantasy will work by itself. =) **

**OH! And if you didn't understand or if you missed it: The demon's name is Eclipse and Ecilpse is Tenten's ****BROTHER!!!**

**=D See ya next time!**


	7. SO SORRY! BUT THERE'S GOOD NEWS!

**Hey there everyone that now hates me! ^^"**

**I'm truly sorry if some of you that really liked this crappy story thought that this was finally a new chapter. I'm sorry to say that it's not.  
But this is the deal… First I thought I was going to type another chapter but then at first I didn't have the time and then it was pure laziness… .  
And now when I thought I was going to start updating this story again this summer and I read through what I had written so far I realized that this story wasn't going anywhere… Or it was going somewhere and that was the wastepaper basket… I'm sorry but the whole story to me was really confusing and it seemed to me that I had forgotten my original plot for the story. I didn't understand anything of it. **

**! DON'T STOP READING! THERE'S GOOD NEWS TOO!**

**If you really like this story –which I doubt – then there's hope! Because I'm going to **_**rewrite **_**this story! Ohhhhhh! ^^ Because I can't get this damn plot out of my head! It's my nemesis! **

**I've already typed out the first chapter but I haven't posted it yet… It'll get a whole new title too:**

"**Hidden Within" **

***wink wink* pretty cool, huh? And yes, I did come up with it myself. **

**I'll post the rewrited story at its worst this weekend… We'll see… I've some other things to do before that too…. **

**But keep an eye open for it and if something else add me to your author alerts… No, I'm not fishing for subscribers! *coughliecough* ^O^**

**CYA! **


End file.
